


resent

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (they don’t use condoms and plan b won’t exist then), Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Cuckolding, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Revenge Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if you are bothered by fiveya don’t read this please, references to season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: The olfactory system was closely related to memories, oftentimes when people associated certain smells with certain events or certain people. She knew that fact because of the man in front of her, smelling just like the scent of chalk she sometimes dreamed of after she cried herself to sleep. When Five told her she had to go with him, she breathed in the smell of chalk again, and she asked quickly, “Would you be willing to do just one thing for me first?”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	resent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rappaccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts).



> This is written for rappaccini, who I’ve already told has to be my friend forever, multiple times. She recently finished her series “ut malum pluvia” which like... if y’all haven’t read it already, please do! Her writing regularly makes me laugh or cry (depending on which fic I’m reading), and I read “Treat Me Like a Stranger” the same way rom-com characters going through break-ups eat ice cream (which is to say, for comfort.) Aside from her writing, she is a wonderful, hilarious, loyal and caring friend, and I am beyond grateful to have her.

The olfactory system was closely related to memories, oftentimes when people associated certain smells with certain events or certain people. She knew that fact because of the man in front of her, smelling just like the scent of chalk she sometimes dreamed of after she cried herself to sleep. When Five told her she had to go with him, she breathed in the smell of chalk again, and she asked quickly, “Would you be willing to do just one thing for me first?”

“Vanya,” he snapped. “We don’t have time.” 

She gripped his tie, pulling his face to hers. His eyes were lined with age, appearing maybe ten or fifteen years older than herself. Five glared at her, narrowing his eyes. She pressed her lips to his, nearly tackling him to the ground when she climbed on top of him. He managed to stay upright, gripping her thighs to keep her held up, making confused noises as she continued kissing him but not pulling away either. It was her who did that. 

“Please, Five?” Vanya whispered. 

He looked pained, but she stared up at him expectantly. Eventually, he acquiesced, loosening his tie. 

“Not here,” she ordered. He shot her a confused glance, and she quickly explained, leading the way, watching his eyes transition from perplexed to outright frosty. 

“Vanya,” he started, blinking away the coldness in his gaze. “This isn’t necessarily the right-“

She grabbed his hand, insistent. “It’s what I want.” 

He gulped, jaw clenching. “Okay. We need to talk after this, though. Can you promise that?”

“Yes,” she nodded, then she flicked her gaze over his body. “When did you get into that body?”

He glanced down at himself. “When I landed. I’ve found a few of the others, by the way.”

“Are they okay?” Vanya murmured. Her memories were still unclear, but they were coming back in flashes. “How did we get here?”

He squeezed her hand. “Later. We’ll talk about it later.” 

She figured that was fair, considering what she was asking of him. She didn’t think that he necessarily minded her request, but she didn’t know what was left unsaid between them. They would talk, though, and that would be that. 

“Is this okay?” Vanya still asked quietly. 

He shrugged, “As long as it’s what you want.” 

“Do you want this?”

“I’ve imagined this for decades.”

“You’ve imagined cucking somebody?”

Five frowned sharply. “How do you know that word?”

“What would make you think I wouldn’t know that word? Also, can you blink us to the room just right there?” 

He eyed the room, already pulling her into his chest to prepare for the spatial jump. “Yeah, is there a reason for that room in particular?”

“It’s her bed.” 

She could sense his approval before they teleported to the room, but when she turned to face him, she saw the pride clear in his eyes. “Would you like the door open or closed?”

She smirked, and he opened it wide. He walked backwards onto the bed, staring up at her as he settled against it in a supine position. Vanya crawled on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt and frowning, “You had time for a change of clothes and finding the others but not to come over and get me?”

“I wasn’t,” he yelped as she ground against the growing bulge in his trousers. “I wasn’t  _ avoiding  _ coming to you, V.”

“Good,” Vanya said, pulling the frankly anachronistic clothing off her own body until she was just in her panties. “Otherwise, I’d have to stop.”

“We couldn’t have that.” 

She worked on his belt, hearing the metallic clank as it hit the floor beside them. He flicked off the button of his trousers and gently guided her hand to touch him through his boxers after his pants had fallen off the bed. “I don’t have any,” he started to say, but she shrugged. “Plan B isn’t going to be an option, you know that right?”

“If I get pregnant, that would be the least of our problems, I think,” Vanya commented. “Touch me, please.” 

He obliged, setting his hands against her shoulders and tugging her forward so that she was more laying down on him. He kept her hovered above him just enough that her hair spilled out against the mattress but he could easily close his mouth around her breast. She gasped, and he thumbed the other, barking out encouragement to touch him too. 

“I missed you, V.” 

She smiled at him sadly, “If I had  _ known  _ where to look-“

“You wouldn’t have found me,” he said quickly. “Only been back less than a day. We all got here at separate times. I found Diego first technically, but he wouldn’t shut the fuck up about John F. Kennedy, which inspired me greatly to look for the only other sensible person alive in this family…”

He trailed his finger down her spine and trailed off from that train of thought, gentling his tone, “How long has it been for you?”

“About a month.” 

He flicked his gaze to the doorway before mumbling, “Do you think she hit you with the car on purpose?” 

“I don’t think so, no. I was disoriented when I landed, and it’s possible my memory was a little distorted even then.” 

He nodded, “It would make sense. Do you remember what happened right before we left?” 

She shook her head, “Tell me when we’re out of here, please.”

He assessed her features a few moments before ultimately deciding not to argue, reaching between her thighs, fingers brushing against the elastic band at her panties, “If you want to stop at any-“

“I want you,” Vanya insisted. “I want to do this.” 

She tipped his chin up, and he looked up at her easily before she was kissing him again, opening her mouth. The familiar scent of him was comforting, not bringing back memories but reassuring in a way that she knew they  _ would  _ begin to come. It was odd, knowing that he had been missing from her for seventeen years, but he still smelled like home to her. “We can’t separate again,” she pleaded against his lips. “Not after this, okay? You can’t leave me again.”

He pulled away, setting his palms against her shoulders. “Never again,” he promised. “What happened the last time I left you behind… Never again.”

“Is Leonard dead?” Vanya blurted as soon as the image of him slipped into her mind.

Five’s eyes darkened, though she knew it wasn’t aimed towards her. “He technically wouldn’t even be born as of this point, but, if he’s not dead when we get back, I would kill him for you, if you asked me to do so.”

She didn’t know if she did. “I don’t want to think about that yet,” she admitted. “We have to figure out how to get home first, anyways.”

He brushed the hair that had caught in her eyes away, “Alright.”

Her ears perked up, and she could hear Sissy rounding the corner. She slipped off her panties, waving to Five impatiently to take off his boxers. He did, lifting her up just a little to get the clothing off easier. “You’re so beautiful, V,” he murmured, looking at her body with complete admiration. She didn’t think anybody she had ever been with had ever looked at her like that, and she was a little overwhelmed. “I waited for you so long. You can’t possibly understand what I went through to get back to you. All of my life, you’re all I ever wanted, all I ever let myself hope for when I was at my worst.”

She felt tears slipping down her cheeks. The withdrawals from missing her pills had just now gone by this point, but now she felt so much. With each flash of memory, with each attempt to catch a speck of dust in the sea of her mind, she had grown more overwhelmed. “I don’t want to lose you again, Five. Just, don’t go away, please. Don’t leave me behind anymore, I couldn’t take it another time.”

He kissed her cheek, probably wetting his lips with the tears against it. “I promise, Vanya. I won’t leave you again.”

“Do you love me?” 

Five blinked, seemingly stunned she would ask him something so forward, but she needed to know. “Yes, Vanya. I love you.” 

She hissed in a breath. This wasn’t about revenge anymore. No, this was about being with him, her best friend, reuniting with him for he had finally come home. As she sank down on him, she whispered, “You  _ belong _ with me, Five. You’re my home, okay? You’re my-“

Five was kissing her fervently, a rawness to the movement she couldn’t possibly fathom. She didn’t know what it was that she had said, if she even would have if all of her memories were intact. Five didn’t offer an explanation, just gripping her hips, lifting her up a little to slam her down against him, setting the pace for her, meeting his hips up anyways, even if he was the one doing all the work there. “I love you,” Five said again, a voice almost akin to a growl. “I love you, Vanya. I’ll do my best to always be good for you-“

“You already are,” Vanya gasped, and he groaned. She noticed his eyes moving, realized what he was doing, who he was staring at as he started grunting out praise to her. She felt Sissy’s heart skip a beat as Five made eye contact with her, fucking into Vanya as she whimpered for him. 

She had given him a mission, and he would follow it. He would listen to her. Five had promised to be good for her, and, even if he always had been, he was doing this for her. He was making sure that she was taken care of when she had felt used by another. It was revenge, but it was a kindness and compassion that he was extending to her, and, without any other thought besides the swelling of affection in her heart, she loudly whimpered, “Five, I love you.”

He flicked his gaze back to her as she said it, nails almost digging into her hips bones as he kept moving her body. When their eyes met, he smiled softly at her, encouraging her wordlessly to be  _ louder.  _

She obliged. 

Vanya didn’t know if it was that Five liked hearing her whimper his name, liked knowing that  _ he  _ was the reason she was reacting this way, or liked the startled little gasp Sissy made as Vanya begged him to come inside of her. 

She did know that he started growling out to her that she had to  _ wait.  _ That she had to be perfectly ready for him, had to suffer just a little for  _ scrounging  _ for a place to live in exchange-

_ “Scrounge?”  _ Vanya mumbled in his ear, confused.

He spoke quietly enough she could only hear with her powers, “1960’s slang, Seven. Keep up.”

Five seemed to notice that she clenched around him at the usage of her number, and bit out, “Jesus fucking Christ,  _ Seven.  _ You’re going to be the death of me.” Apparently he was tired of her being on top, he flipped them over, shoving into her cunt roughly enough that her head hit the headboard. Hands now free, he grabbed both of her own, whether it was to keep her in place or to squeeze them reassuringly, she was uncertain. 

“Five,” she whimpered, closing her eyes in pleasure. 

“Look at her, Vanya,” Five barked, letting Sissy be perfectly aware in that moment that they knew she was there. “Look at her while I fuck you, Vanya.”

Vanya obeyed, mainly because Five told her if she didn’t follow orders she wouldn’t be filled with his cum, and also because she wanted to see Sissy’s face as Five threatened it. 

And it was  _ glorious. _

She had clapped her hand over her mouth, looking onto the scene in complete shock. Her heart was beating at an impossibly fast rate, and when Vanya met her eyes, she felt her lips curl into a very lazy smirk. 

Vanya thought about how Sissy had had her come work for her after hitting her with a car. She thought about how Sissy had looked at her, like she wanted Vanya to take her away. She thought of the secret smiles she had shared with her over breakfast. 

The thing was… Sissy didn’t have any idea who Vanya was. Even inadvertently, she had used Vanya’s thoughts as a piece of clay, smashed it in her hands and created what she wanted from her. All of her life, Vanya had thought to herself  _ ‘I’m not enough’  _ and then just a week before her life had gone to hell, she had thought  _ ‘I am simply too much.’  _ Vanya had never been the right amount for anybody, and it was like this horribly traumatic, awful experience was being played off like the beginning of a love story to her. Vanya wanted to say,  _ ‘you don’t even know who you’re trying to fall in love with, and you wouldn’t even love me if you did.’  _

All Vanya wanted was to come home, to her family, to  _ heal.  _ Sissy didn’t know that she was preventing her from that because she couldn’t possibly know who Vanya even  _ was.  _

Five seemed to realize that she was growing more distressed the longer she looked at Sissy, and he pulled one of his hands away to tip her chin away, to focus on him instead. His jaw clenched, looking pissed that Sissy had ruined this moment between them, and he reached down with the hand that had moved her chin to look at him to thumb against her clit roughly. 

She pressed her forehead to his own. When she closed her eyes this time, he didn’t reprimand her, but he did lean down to start kissing her. She opened her mouth willingly, letting him poke his tongue inside her mouth as he swallowed up her moans.

When he pulled away, he released her other wrist, letting her wrap her arms securely against him. By this point, she was just clinging to him and making small, happy noises, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. He continued the ministrations against the bundle of nerves with his thumb, trying to coax her to reach the edge. Vanya knew that he was getting close, but he was making a point to last until she wasn’t able to. 

“You’re leaving cracks in their walls, Seven,” he whispered into her ear. “They’re going to know we were here until they fix them. They’re not going to  _ know  _ that it’s because I fucked you so well, but  _ I  _ will, sweetheart. And because I will, I want you to make more.”

Vanya yelped. 

“Make their walls shake, Seven. Do it for me. Be my good girl.”

Vanya  _ knew  _ instinctively that her eyes had started to glow blue. She didn’t think she’d ever want to perform her powers again to someone asking, but Five wasn’t asking for something just for himself. This was for  _ them.  _ He wanted her to feel completely in control, was trusting her with it despite the fact that her powers had-

She started crying as the memories started to come back more forcefully then. She felt no rage at Five, which she was surprised by. He’d  _ found  _ her, was going to save her life, despite it all. 

“Five,” she cried. 

His eyes filled with understanding, and he roughly said, “You’re in control, sweetheart. I trust you with your powers, don’t worry. Let go, Seven, okay? Let go for me.” 

Her back arched as all the lightbulbs in the room shattered. Her vision filled with white, and she didn’t know if it was because her powers finally felt like a comfortable presence within her or the fact that she was reaching an entirely different peak, but she knew that Five kept whispering, “You’re everything I want, okay? You’ll always be enough for me, always be the perfect amount because you’re my Vanya, okay?”

She didn’t know what all she had said out loud, but she knew that she had to have voiced some of the thoughts flitting through her mind without noticing at all. It didn’t matter; he was saying exactly what she needed to hear. 

Vanya asked again for him to come inside of her, and she knew that part of what had held him back before was that he didn’t want an audience for that part. He wanted this to be entirely  _ theirs,  _ wanted this to be something only between them, to keep it sacred. Five came inside of her, eyes locked on her own as he did. 

He collapsed against her, nuzzling against her neck as she trailed her hands along his back. “You good?” Five grunted against her skin.

She smiled softly, “Yeah, thanks for doing this for me.”

He chuckled, “Anytime.”

“We’ll have more time to talk later, right?”

“Yeah, we’ll make time, but we’re going to be busy for a little, okay? If you’d prefer to wait until we have plenty of time and won’t be interrupted, we can do that. Whatever you want.”

She nodded. “We need to go soon, though, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do,” he confirmed. “We’ll have more time for…  _ all _ of this, later. We have to get back to our time and gather the rest of our family, that’s the main priority, but there’s a few other-“

Vanya, used to acting as a balance with Five when either of them panicked, always able to be calm when the other needed to not be, gently brushed his hair back, assuring him, “We’ll be okay, Five. how long has it been since you even last slept?”

He frowned, taken off-guard as he always was when she outwardly showed signs of concern to him, before sheepishly admitting, “A while.”

“We’re not going to be able to be at a hundred percent if you’re not taking care of yourself,” Vanya chided. 

He made a frustrated noise. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he repeated. When he said it now, though, his voice was completely and utterly fond. More than anything in that moment, she just wanted to curl into his side and talk about everything that was left unsaid, but she knew that they had to prioritize. 

They quickly pulled on their clothes, choosing to gather her meager belongings and walk out the front door. As they reached it though, Sissy called out, “Would y’all, um. Like some lunch?”

Vanya and Five exchanged a glance, decided, if anything, it was a free meal, and they mutually agreed to it. Harlan was missing from the house for some reason, which Vanya, admittedly, was happy for, considering she hadn’t really considered at all that he may have been there in the first place. Carl was at the table, eyeing Five like he wanted to say something, and Five just smiled at him devilishly, holding a blunt butter knife in his hand, silently daring him to do so. 

“Well,” Sissy announced, clearing her throat uncomfortably. “It’s great to see that someone you know has… found you.”

“Oh, it’s wonderful, yes,” Five said, locking eyes with her. “Vanya can finally go home, which should really release some stress for you guys, I bet.” Vanya wasn’t entirely certain if he was baiting Sissy into a trap, but she didn’t think he was.

“Oh, no, she wasn’t a stress to us at all!” Sissy assured. “We loved having her.”

“It’s a great thing that it was just you guys who found her,” Five commented dryly. “A lot of people might have taken advantage of it.”

“So, is this gentleman your husband?”

Five’s lips curled into a brilliant smile, taking Vanya’s hand, kissing the back of it, and explaining, “I mean, for now, I’m just her brother, but maybe one day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 11!!! 🎃🍁🍂


End file.
